


sun in your eyes

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Arranged Marriage, Deaf Character, Deaf Sirius Black, Dirty Talk, Everyone Is Alive, Fade to Black, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Explicit, One Shot Collection, Phone Sex, Pirates, Royalty, Semi-Public Sex, Short & Sweet, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Wolfstar short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bannerenthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bannerenthusiast/gifts), [kthesarcastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kthesarcastic/gifts), [AgentDaisyMaximoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDaisyMaximoff/gifts).



> Title from 'Sirius' by the Alan Parsons Project

1\. Table of Contents

2\. 'Hurt' by bannerenthusiast

3\. 'I Still Wait For You' for anon

4\. 'Helter Skelter' by kthesarcastic

5\. 'Off With His Shirt' for agentdaisymaximoff

6\. 'Still Into You' for anon

7\. 'Phone Sex; Semi-Public; Dirty Talk' for agentdaisymaximoff

8\. 'Eavesdropping' for merchialachesis

9\. 'Political Marriage' for indiana-my-bones

10\. 'Peppermint' for anon


	2. 'Hurt' for bannerenthusiast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff, Minor Injury

“Are you alright?” Sirius asked, reaching for Remus’ hand. “Let me look at it…” 

Remus sighed, holding out his hand. “It’s fine. Didn’t break the skin.”

“Still…those paring knives can be lethal…” Sirius replied with a smirk. “Sure you don’t want me to kiss it better?”


	3. 'I Still Wait For You' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'I Still Wait For You' by XYLO
> 
> Light Angst, Mutual Pining

“Are you going to answer my question?” Sirius asked, the words still hung thickly in the air. Like they were stuck there. 

Remus shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t know what you want from me, Sirius…” He pressed his lips together, because damn if he wasn’t lying. Bold-faced lying. He knew exactly what Sirius wanted. 

And he wanted to give it to him. 

He stared down at his hands until he wasn’t until he was gazing into Sirius’ grey eyes and giving him the answer he wanted all along. It didn’t matter how hard he bit his tongue, it wasn’t something he could hide. 

Not from him. Never from Sirius. 


	4. 'Helter Skelter' for kthesarcastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'Helter Skelter' by the Beatles.
> 
> Fluff; Humor, Werewolves

Remus’ eyes opened, and he blinked back the sleep. The sun streamed in through the window of his room. There was movement to his left and he turned his head, watching as Sirius changed from the black dog back to human as he awoke. 

“Good Day, Sunshine…” he said lazily. 

“You’re a right bloody nutter, you know that?” Remus yanked the blanket back from him and rolled over onto his side. “I could have killed you. I haven’t had any wolfsbane potion in months…” 

“I couldn’t leave you on your own, Moony. You know that.” Sirius winked and folded his arms beneath his head, looking every bit the cocky Adonis he had been in their youth. 

“A. Right. Bloody. Nutter,” Remus emphasized. 


	5. 'Off With His Shirt' for agentdaisymaximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'Off With His Shirt' by Kylie Minogue
> 
> Pirates AU, Royalty AU

Remus locked eyes with Prince Sirius, more nervous about his fate than ever. It was one thing to have an affair with a pirate. It was another entirely to have one with the newly appointed crown prince of the region. No matter how convincingly he played the part of a pirate. 

Surely now, he was doomed. The Prince would want no proof that they were ever together. He’d find himself headless by sundown. 

Sirius, however, surprised him once more by smirking. “Send that one to my chambers.” 


	6. 'Still Into You' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'Still Into You' by Paramore.
> 
> Fluff; Kissing

Remus inhaled with a shudder at the softest brush of Sirius’ lips against his. After all these years, and Remus still got excited by the things he did.

Sirius chuckled, the sound itself causing Remus’ stomach to flip-flop. “I love how you still do that.” 

“I suppose you’re not nearly as boring as I am…” Remus said with a laugh. 

Sirius wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. “Nothing boring about you, lover.” 


	7. 'Phone Sex; Semi-Public; Dirty Talk' for agentdaisymaximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Phone Sex; Semi-Public Sex; Dirty Talk, Fade to Black, Non-Explicit

Remus picked up the payphone on the first ring, knowing exactly who it was.

“Sirius?” he murmured into the receiver, glancing around to make sure no one was watching him inside the telephone box. 

“In the flesh…as it were…” he droned. “First things first, Moony, what are you wearing?” 

Remus could feel his cheeks begin to redden. “You can’t be serious.” 

He chuckled. “But I am. Sirius. And serious. What are you wearing? Describe it in great detail. Extra points if you lie.” 

Remus smirked. “Actually, I’m wearing absolutely nothing at all…” 

“Liar, I can see you.” 

He frowned, peering out the smudged glass of the phone box, down the street where he saw a red blob that might be another one. “How?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know? Meet me at the usual place…I want more than a phone shag.” 

“Aren’t you on the lam or something?” 

“A man’s gotta eat…and I’m _starving_ , Remus…” He could practically hear the pout through the phone. Not to mention that Remus hadn’t ‘eaten’ in that way in a good long while himself. 

“Fine, the usual place. Be careful, Padfoot.” 


	8. 'Call Me' for mercialachesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2017
> 
> From [this post.](http://authorkurikuri.tumblr.com/post/150984606635/spice-up-those-coffee-shop-aus). "we’re coworkers but we work different shifts and communicate exclusively through post-it notes. maybe i should just give you my phone number already so you can tell me more about the lady who ordered a latte for her ten year old."
> 
> No Powers; Coffee Shop

Remus hesitated, feeling like a fool for waiting even this long. He scribbled down his home phone number, signing it with his signature: _R._

Sirius had been making him smile for weeks with his funny quips and observations. And he didn’t know how a proposition like the one he’d just made would be received. But, Lily always said it never hurt to ask, and on the off-chance it _did_ hurt? Well. At least he would know. 

And he really wanted to know. 


	9. 'Eavesdropping' for merchialachesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts
> 
> From [this post](http://authorkurikuri.tumblr.com/post/150984606635/spice-up-those-coffee-shop-aus). you and your friend always sit at the table a couple down from mine and gossip in sign language, which happens to be a language i’m currently learning. i’ve been eavesdropping to try and improve my listening comprehension and oh my god are you actually talking about how hot i am??? 
> 
> Language is ASL, featuring Deaf!Sirius. 
> 
> Deaf Character; Deaf Sirius Black, Coffee Shop AU, No Powers

Remus saw them come in and sit down again. The man with the long black hair and his bespectacled companion. Sometimes, they brought a red-haired woman in with them, but not today. 

He knew their names through his eavesdropping. He’d picked up a little sign language at his previous teaching position, but he’d been brushing up on his skills since the black haired man caught his eye. 

His name was Sirius. His companion, James. The woman who sometimes came with them was Lily, James’ wife. 

Remus didn’t want to snoop, but Sirius intrigued him. Something about the way he spoke. 

And he was beyond fit. That helped matters immensely. 

Sirius looked up suddenly, catching his gaze and smiling. His hands moved quickly and Remus’s face reddened when he realized what he was saying. 

“ _That bloke is here again. The one I fancy? He’s looking at me…”_

His companion turned and smirked in Remus’ direction. “ _I’d say he’d be up for it, Sirius. Go talk to him.”_


	10. 'Political Marriage' for indiana-my-bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2017 Trope Prompts
> 
> Arranged Marriage, Not Canon Compliant

Remus gulped as he sat down. The room they’d been ushered into was dark and dreary. Much like the rest of the house. 

He knew to bind his family with the Black family was a smart move politically, but he was a bit worried about his future in-laws. What if they hated him? They certainly seemed to carry a measure of disdain whenever they communicated with his father. He wasn’t sure whether it was the fact that his mother was a muggle or that he was a werewolf.

Something nudged his foot, followed by a sharp whistle. He looked across the table, locking eyes with Sirius. His intended. He winked, smirking slightly at Remus. Making him blush. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all. 


	11. 'Peppermint' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Fluff; Kissing

He tasted like peppermint, Remus soon realized. Not the kind that was in sweets, the kind that was in tea. Herbal and green. Clean. 

He tilted his head, deepening the kiss and swallowing the sound Sirius made in the back of his throat.

Remus reached around behind him to cradle the back of his head. To hold him close. To stretch out the kiss for as long as he could.

All things must end, however. And when Sirius ended the kiss, he tilted his head against Remus’ briefly. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that?”

“Ages?” Remus guessed.

“Yeah…” Sirius agreed, moving closer to kiss him again.

Remus knew he’d never look at a cup of peppermint tea in the same way again. 


End file.
